


Adventure Awaits

by Ukume94



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: My first Doctor Who fic, I hope you like it.





	Adventure Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> My first Doctor Who fic, I hope you like it.

You change the channel for the 77th time; thumb clicking the button on the remote repeatedly.  
So many channels but nothing to watch.  
You roll your eyes, clicking off the TV and throwing the remote to the side.  
"Where can I find adventure when I need it?" You ask throwing yourself onto the couch, with a thud.  
Deciding to get out of the house to check out what was going on in the world, you grab your favorite sweater and head out without looking back.  
You walk towards your car, but stop thinking quickly that the only way to have an adventure was by walking.  
You ditch your car, passing it by as you start the adventure you've been wanting.  
Taking a left towards the park, you glance over smiling; seeing the families enjoying their time with the kids.  
You stop near a water fountain, grabbing a quarter to make a wish.  
You've done this since you were a little girl, mom always told you if you made a wish they would come true.  
Rubbing the quarter in your thumb and index finger; you make your wish.  
"I wish to have an amazing adventure." You whisper softly throwing the quarter into the water.  
You open your eyes, smile upon your face before turning to continue walking through the large park.  
Light breeze blowing through your hair, when you notice a man leaning against a tree. Hands in his pockets of his brown suit pants, eyes directed towards the lake in the middle of the park.  
You give him a smile as your walking through his visual area, his eyes landing on you before he quickly looks away seeming a bit overwhelmed.  
"Okay, that guy was weird." You think as you continue walking; passing by a public restroom.  
You stop noticing a new statue near the the women's restroom.  
When did they put that there? You ask yourself not remembering seeing it there just the other day when you took a walk through the park.  
You start walking closer to check out the new addition to the park, your legs moving quickly towards the statue.  
Once you come closer, you get to notice what it is.  
An angel, how cute was that. Her eyes covered from behind her hands.  
Almost reaching the angel, you feel hands grab you from behind which causes you to jump almost out of your skin.  
"What the hell?" You ask turning around to see the man you walked by a while back, his eyes remaining on the statue behind you.  
"Can I help you?" You ask trying to loosen the man's grip on your shoulders.  
"Matter a fact, there is something you can do for me." He whispers eyes beginning to water.  
"And? What is it you want?" You ask feeling confusion beginning to settle inside of yourself.  
"Turn around, look to the weeping angel and don't blink." He orders turning you around, your eyes landing on the angel ahead.  
"I don't understand, why in the world do I have to keep my eyes on the angel?" You ask keeping your eyes locked onto the weeping angel, as he called it.  
"I just had to blink." He answers turning you around once again to look to him.  
"You're not making any sense at all." You snap trying to walk away from his grasp but finding yourself stuck within.  
"I'm sorry. I do not mean to confuse you or make you uncomfortable. I'm only trying to save your life. Well not just yours but mine also, along with every other person in this park." He answers.  
"By not blinking?"  
"Exactly."  
"Right, okay. If you don't mind I would like to go back home now." You begin as you make it out of his grasp.  
"I wouldn't leave if I were you. Unless you want to be transported to a different century, then go right ahead." The tall slender man says keeping his eyes focused onto the angel behind you.  
"Are you mad?" You ask starting to feel uncomfortable with the man around.  
"Me, nah. But you'd be the one that is mad if you decided to run off." He smiles still watching the statue.  
"Who are you?" You finally ask needing to know who the crazy man holding you is.  
"I'm the Doctor." He answers.  
"The Doctor? Doctor who?"  
"Just The Doctor, and you are?"  
"(Y/N) (Y/L/N) ."  
"Hello (Y/N) (Y/L/N), when I tell you to run; run."  
"Which way?"  
"Follow me." He answers glancing down towards you for just a second, then looks back towards the statue.  
Never in your right mind would you follow the man holding you in his arms, your parents always taught you to mind yourself of strangers. Even at your age you still bide to that rule.  
But the way his eyes looked into yours for just that second, the look of pure kindness and love in those eyes.  
Something inside you is telling you to trust the man, to listen to everything he says.  
"Well he did say he was a doctor.  
Might as well go with your gut and follow the man." You think to yourself.  
"You ready?" He asks smiling towards the statue.  
"Not really." You answer honestly.  
"Run!" He shouts his hand grabbing onto yours, keeping your eyes forward the both of you run as fast as you can.  
The sound of your shoes pounding on the cement sidewalk. Deciding to look back and see the angel from where you are now, you see the angel's hands out to grab you eyes wide and mouth open showing its fangs.  
You scream in shock keeping your eyes on the angel, noticing her not moving anymore.  
"That thing moved!" You shout still running with your hand entwined with the doctor's.  
"Don't talk now, I'll answer all your questions when we get to the Tardis!" The doctor shouts pulling you with him as you kept running farther and farther away from the statue.  
The sound of keys jingling behind you causes you to turn to see the doctor grabbing a key from his pocket.  
What in the world were those keys for and what is the Tardis?  
Turning your head to look away you notice a blue police box ahead, that you're both running closer to. Deciding to look back towards the statue, you see the angel grabbing towards you just an inch apart from where you are.  
Another scream rips out of you echoing the park, the doctors hand tightens on your hand picking up the pace once again.  
The feel of your legs and lungs burning begins to start to ware on you.  
A sudden slam against the doctor and his grunt from being squished by you, you turn seeing him placing his key inside the blue police box.  
"Oh come on." He murmurs to the key in his hand that doesn't seem to want to go into the key hole.  
"Hurry!" You scream turning to see the weeping angel two inches from your face, her hand froze in mid air where she was going to grab you.  
Keeping your eyes on the thing, the doctor finally swings the door open. His hand still clutching onto yours as he pulls you inside the blue police box.  
The both of you pant loudly trying to catch your breath, leaning over with your hands on your knees you glance over towards the man called the doctor.  
"W-what was t-that thing?" You ask panting.  
"That was a weeping angel. Nasty things too, one touch and you could be transported to another time zone from the past." He answers.  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
"Very, so when you see them basically run." He answers.  
"Who says I'm going to see those again?" You ask standing straight and walking in towards the middle. That's when you realize the doctor and you ran into the small blue box called a tardis. How in the world was it so big?  
"Wait, doctor how is this police box so big?" You ask looking around touching the railings.  
"It's huge inside." You annouce glancing towards the brown haird man.  
He raises his eyebrows and squeezes his lips in a line. "Well, that's one I've never heard before." He makes his way towards you. "This isn't really a police box that's just what it's supposed to look like. Something inconspicuous to others, of course it's stuck looking like a police box but others seem to like it." He shrugs placing his hands in his trench coats pockets. "It's really a time machine. T.A.R.D.I.S Time And Relative Dimension In Space. We can go anywhere past, present and future." He answers looking into your eyes.  
"So this is your spaceship?" You blink a couple times feeling the gears inside your head turning. "Wait, that means you're an alien." You raise your voice backing up slightly in fear.  
"That's kind of rude. I didn't look towards you and think oh no a human, must back away before they begin running tests on me." He comments. "Doesn't feel to good does it?" He finished walking away towards the middle of the tardis where he must use to drive the machine.  
You shake your head softly as you make your way towards the middle.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you in any way."  
He sakes his head.  
"Don't worry about it. I've gotten used to the shock and staring." He smirks softly.  
Nodding your head you look around the tardis once again.  
"So we could travel anywhere we want, we could go to Rome when the Romans were building the arena?"  
"Of course, although it does take a bit of time; like the saying says 'Rome wasn't build in a day.' We could also go to different planets, we could visit Dogworld where the natvies are nothing but poodles. Yeah you heard me right, Poodles." He smiles.  
You chuckle softly in awe of what this tardis could do.  
"So what do you say?" The doctor asks.  
You look around before eyeing the alien man.  
Could you really just leave your home without another thought?  
"I, I wanted adventure in my life. I literally just made a wish in the fountain before I met you. Maybe Doctor, maybe my wish has finally come true." You smile.  
"So is that a yes?" He smiles.  
"How could I give up my wish? Of course it's a yes, let's go to this Dogworld and wherever else you say is amazing. Just take me on an adventure." You smile.  
The doctor grabs you by the arm and leads you to the middle. He places your hand onto a lever. Spinning a winding circle around and pushing a few buttons. The doctor smiles towards you.  
"Just pull it down to start your adventure."  
Pulling the lever down, the doctor holds your hand along with the middle section if the tardis.  
"Hang on tight to the console, Allons-y!"  



End file.
